


Winter Blossoms

by sakura_db



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baikal Dynasty, Combat, Dragon Emperor's Knights, Exos, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, The First Guardians, dirty talking, worshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_db/pseuds/sakura_db
Summary: After Misty, Jude Turner, and Marinehawk suffer defeat at the hand's of Zeon, they return back to their world where the Baikal Dynasty remains strong and in rule of Exos. However, Misty was left with the "unfortunate" task of informing their leader, Rood, of their decision to abandon their rebellion against their Emperor, Accor. Misty's impassioned pleas results in Rood's forgiveness, but the discovery of inter-dimensional traveling between worlds has sent Rood on a desperate hunt to reclaim his true love. (This story springs directly off The First Guardians Core Raid story, re-watchable on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcvosJbtlJk)
Relationships: Rood/Iris (Exos Heroes), Rood/Misty (Exos Heroes), Zeon/Iris (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Just Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW Exos Heroes Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910978) by [tinymelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymelon/pseuds/tinymelon). 



> Hello y'all! This is my first adventure into a longer multi-chaptered work so that I can experiment with how to develop a much longer and drawn out story. Quite a bit of this very s p i c y because I headcanon Rood to be a sex god (you have no idea how much I thirst over this man. This whole series is basically Rood worshipping. 10/10 dropping my panties for him). I had this story about Rood knocking in my head for quite awhile but it wasn't until tinymelon's Misty/Rood fanfic that sent me over the moon and finally got me to put it onto paper. Please shower her ficlet with lots and lots of love!!! Send it lots of chef kisses! Unfortunately, a lot of this story is pure fiction, an imagining of the Baikal Dynasty world, as we in the Exos Heroes fandom are only fed scraps of lore so we got to work with what we get. I will continue to update with new chapters, but the semester is back up and so I might be slow doing it. I will also update the tags as the story develops. Nonetheless, please enjoy my brain worms!!

The Imperial throne was thrown against the white column with such force that it shattered crest of the Baikal dynasty upon impact. Exestruk was tossed aside like a mere plaything. The ground tremored as the imposing arches that held the cavernous ceiling high up began to crumble down, crashing the canopy into the floor, and exposing the royal hall with sun rays of justice. Shrapnel of stone and piercing dust shot at the unperturbed advancing Imperial Dragon Emperor’s Knights. Accor’s gargantuan body emerged from the rubble as he transformed into a truly dictatorial drake, shedding off his mortal skin, encompassing the entirety of the hall, with white hot flesh smoldering beneath the black iron scales, and into the true sovereign of the Empire.

“So, my children ... it has come to this,” Accor snarled.

“My own Imperial guard, adorned with the glory and power that I have given, have come to carry out the bull of execution onto their rightful Lord and Sovereign.

Your rebellion curdles my blood but not for me, but for the horrific fate you will have inflicted upon yourselves, upon the sanctity of this realm, and upon God.

Well then come, embrace me in what you have.”

The air stifled with a dense draconic heat as the burning smell of brimstone began to flood out of the Emperor’s viperous mouth. The seven heroes stood gallantly in the imperial archway. Their faces, calm and plastered with frightening determination. Their gold scaled bodies emanated the best and the glory of the Baikal Empire of Dragons, resolute in bringing down the tyrannical Emperor.

_A tyrant that has lost the love of his people, the faith of his soldiers, and the mandate of the heavens above. He, the executor of freedom and the bane of justice, is guilty of these charges and for that, we proclaim that there will be no magnanimity for this ancient dynast._

Rood looked into Marinehawk’s saddened lilac eyes, seeing beyond her still cheery smile. They confirmed one last time of their existence and bid a last fond farewell. Then with hopeful glances, he acknowledged each of the other noble knights, each undaunted and willing to make the final sacrifice. Rood then shifted his body into battle stance and stared at their Lord.

_Marinehawk, Ignite, Black Moon, Rothbrok, Jude, and Misty. Your eyes are painted with sorrow. We too are guilty of these sins. A thousand years of the cries of a thousand souls echo from behind us, beckoning us to atone. Well, here we are. May the weak forgive us and the strong, forge a new world. A better world. A just world._

“Let’s go.”

Accor unleashed a calamitous roar as the seven dragons sprinted at their sprawling magnificent Emperor. Rood, Rothbrok, and Misty charged forward at their Emperor while Marinehawk, Black Moon, Ignite, and Jude stormed the right, flanking him.

Accor’s massive black claws swiped at the three vanguard knights closing in on him, shattering the floor into sharp white stalagmites protruding from the ground and clashing into the trio of knights. The shockwave flung them back towards the doorway, but they caught their footing. Accor unleashed another powerful earthquake with his claws, this time mangling the floor into deep chasms and sharp peaks reaching for the skies. Rood, undeterred, gracefully dodged the incoming spikes while Misty and Rothbrok leaped onto the tips of the sharp pillars, jumping from one to the next, ever forward. Accor began to flap his massive leathery wings, flooding the air with pulses of tempestuous gusts. Rothbrok unleashed “Harmagedon” onto the Emperor, pummeling him with white demons, and pinning him into the devastated ground. Another thunderous roar erupted, and the Emperor violently lashed his tail at Rothbrok, smashing his body against a white column and rupturing all his internal organs. Misty looked back in horror as Accor’s tail retreated from the crater and saw Rothbrok’s bloodied body disintegrate, leaving only his staff.

“Rally around me! Rally!” Rood shouted, snapping Misty back as they continued their chaotic ballet towards their formidable foe.

The flanking squadron of the other four dragons ascended one of the large marble buttresses. The brimming atmosphere intensified with mere specks of dust beginning to spontaneously immolate midair. Jude, from the top of the collapsed buttress, unleashed “Quantum Genocide” and rippled the nigh impenetrable scales of their Emperor, loosening them from the massively regal body.

“Now Black Moon!” Jude shouted as Black Moon elegantly dived down onto the black behemoth below and gracefully landed onto Accor’s seething back.

With a final melancholic smirk, the electric Black Moon bolted across the entirety of Accor’s back and across his head with his voltaic “Heavenly Thunder Strike”, descaling the dorsal portions of the emperor and flinging the colossal black plates of iron across the room. Black Moon finished his galvanizing act by vaulting his agile body into the air, using Accor’s snout as a springboard. Black Moon opened his eyes and stared into the beautiful blue skies, living his last flight, as Accor’s infernal sulfurous breath surrounded the knight from below before being engulfed entirely.

With tears in her eyes, Ignite crippled Accor’s now exposed glowing hide with “Judgement Day”, bringing down the light of heaven onto Accor and weakening the tough glowing flesh into a pale fibrous mass. A dull pain drummed in Accor’s exposed hide, forcing him to turn his attention to his left where Ignite, Jude, and Marinehawk were still positioned. Cold terror propagated through Accor’s bones for the first time in eons as he saw a composed Marinehawk draw her celestial arrow, focused directly onto his descaled forehead. In a panic, Accor bellowed a mammoth fireball towards the three, but it was too late. Marinehawk’s “Starlight Showers” pierced through the blistering fires, flying true, and struck Accor directly into his head, shredding the flesh apart from the head and exploding it into a fountain of thick blood. Accor’s earsplitting shrills filled the air as his claws clutched his blood-soaked skull. Desperately, he tried to regenerate the formidable flesh, now cleaned off, and exposing his pure white skull to the environment.

Marinehawk dropped her golden bow, Daybreak, as she embraced the scorching flames that first burnt her latex armor, then her skin, then her bones, then her ashes, until not a single trace of her existence remained. Ignite’s and Jude’s blackened cadavers dropped to the floor, obliterating into flakes of ash.

Rood looked to his left, still dodging, and running through the growing stalagmites. He was relieved at seeing Misty still by his side. Misty glanced back with another sad smile, his last smile. He looked at those red eyes of Rood one last time, even more red than the fires surrounding them. Even more vibrant. Even more impassioned. Rood fought back his tears and leapt on the last growing pillar with Misty. One last moment alive … the last knights kissed their heads together before Rood departed and flung his golden body high into the air, beginning the “Flame Dragon’s Ascension”. The white fire and red ire of Accor continued to consume the throne room, creating a vortex of blazing inferno to protect its creator. Misty stopped at the top of the pillar. Misty kissed his golden leopard, Ais, goodbye and unleashed “Golden Blaze” up close and into Accor’s writhing body. Ais dashed through the gargantuan spikes, leaving fleeting dark footprints in the air, as she crashed into Accor’s body, nullifying Accor’s regeneration and halting his flesh regrowth. Accor’s bloody tail swung round again, this time swiping Misty’s legs from under him. They gave way as he collapsed onto the now molten floor. The scorching heat penetrated his skin. Flames began to burst around him as Misty felt his frail body begin to combust, but he kept his eyes open, following Rood’s glistening body fly across the hall and into the fiery maelstrom cloaking Accor, now beginning the “Flame Dragon’s Descent”.

Rood’s scales began to peel off in the unquenchable heat, flying off him as he accelerated down onto Accor. The rage of the two dragons collided as all the pain and tears shed by Rood, caused by Accor, enveloped his body allowing him to fly through the regal fire. His crimson eyes, saturated with so much hatred, met the Emperor’s empty ancient eyes, peering from behind claws clutching his bloody face. Rood grimaced and felt his body melt away from him by the second as he closed in on Accor. Despite the unbelievable heat, Rood’s tears streaked behind his helm.

“I’m sorry Juno, I loved you.”

With all of Rood’s life force and in one fell swoop, Titan Slayer smashed through Accor’s white skull, splintering shards of bloody bone into Rood’s direction, and penetrated itself deep into the tyrant’s brain. Rood closed his eyes.

_I feel … I feel cold. Is this you Juno? … Do it again._

_Such cooling hands, Juno …_

_gentle like falling snow, falling on me_

_so crisp … brisk … invigorating …. Juno …_

_Stay with me Juno?_

_Juno?..._

Its wielder evaporated as all his now empty golden armor clanged down to the floor below and his scale-mail scattered across the floor like golden coins. The flames sighed and the winds mourned. Accor’s throbbing pain abated as he began to fall deeper and deeper into an unwakeable slumber. Slowly, he rested his head, onto the now ashen and granular floor, still embedded with Titan Slayer. The emperor’s fatigued eyes scanned around one last time to find everyone gone and himself, all alone. With one last deep moan that gently rumbled the ground, his eyelids closed shut and with them, so too did the curtains on the great Baikal Dynasty.


	2. Pacifying the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially an homage tinymelon's ficlet work linked in the previous chapter. It makes mentions of it and draws from the Misty/Rood relationship in that one. Please read it, it's so steamy!!

“Ehe ...” Marinehawk muttered bashfully as she played with her fingers.

“EHE?!? You haven’t told them yet?!” Misty exclaimed.

The spring sun shone brightly on the palatial gardens as Marinehawk and Misty sat on the stone benches just outside of Rood’s grandiose manor. In front of them were rows of iridescent irises, painting the garden with a deep hue of violet.

“Well, Jude and I told everyone else, just not Rood …”

“Oh, and I’m sure _he_ enjoys hearing it from someone else and not from those who actually decided to call it off!”

“You know how he is when we don’t let him fight… he gets a bit, angsty.”

“I know, I know …” Misty sighed, then eyed Marinehawk inquisitively.

“That was your plan wasn’t it?”

Marinehawk smiled cheekily at Misty.

“We all know you like it when he gets angry,” she whispered into his ear before prancing away.

Misty sat on the bench alone, feeling the sunlight warm his exposed back. His heartbeat hiked as his anxiety intensified.

_How angry is he really?_

_Will he still hold back this time?_

Misty's hands began to tremble in nervousness and in anticipation, but he slowed his breathing, taking in several deep breaths of the ambrosial garden air. Ais snuggled up into Misty’s lap, purring for a petting. Misty smiled as he began to scratch her chin and stroked her spotted back.

_How long ago was it? How many years was it since the Great Terror?_

_So many voices I cannot hear anymore. Yet, their ghosts still scream._

The opulent throne room was constructed of the highest quality white marble striated with chic black. Each edge, buttress, and crowning were gilded with pure gold, bejeweling the room with glimmering golden decadence as sunlight poured in through the crystal glass roofing and the grand windows. In the center, sun rays shone on Rood, embellished in his glistening lustrous gold armor and white leather waistcoat. He sat slouching into his quilted white leather throne, with one arm propping his leaning head. The other arm had his golden claws placed jarringly close his scale-mail armor crotch as he sat with legs wide apart.

Misty’s eyes met Rood’s and he immediately crumbled to his knees. Rood’s ferociously crimson eyes, flickering beyond the shade of his dragon helm, incinerated Misty’s spirit and the overbearing weight of Rood’s furious presence crushed him. Misty’s eyesight strained, focusing in and out on the red velvet carpet, as he attempted to resist collapsing altogether. Then his ears perked.

“Come,” Rood beckoned.

Misty attempted to raise himself, but slipped, collapsing onto the floor like a poor fallen soldier, before quickly pulling himself together and meekly walking towards the foot of the most powerful knight in the empire.

_One of the most elite soldiers of the Imperial knights, denigrated to a shambling mess._

_Not even the Emperor … has this much sway over me._

“Kneel, prostrate yourself before me,” Rood commanded.

Misty threw his head and hands down against the velvet, just in front of Rood’s shimmering golden greaves. They have been through this before, Misty thought, and every time it sent chills down his back to hear Rood speak in such an authoritative manner. This time of course was serious … but an all the more palpable experience.

“I want you to explain why …” Rood’s voice tremored with ire,

“…why you, Marinehawk, and Jude, have abandoned me.”

Misty’s eyes began to well, as now it was not only anger, but also the subtle hint of betrayal that tinged Rood’s domineering voice.

“Moreover, why was it,

that I heard of your decision from Ignite and not,

from that dirty disgusting mouth of yours.”

Misty’s face was still planted against the ground, now beginning to soak with sweat from his forehead. No words left his agape mouth, searching for a response to Rood’s vitriolic words.

_What do I say?_

_Do I say we had a change of heart?_

_Do I mention that Bitru is alive?_

_The uncannily powerful dimensional traveler?_

“Speak.”

“One decade ago, …” Misty began reminiscing.

“One decade ago, the Baikal dynasty was thrown in turmoil. A southern peasantry rebellion petitioned for the restoration of their religion, their culture, and their customs. They resisted the imposition of dragon rule and way of life. They denied our power, our greatness, and our generosity. We -,” Misty stammered before continuing.

“We, as duty bound to our Emperor, marched onto the south and executed scores of people. Their men, women, and children, all slain. The south seas thickened with the blood we shed. Villages were so quiet that even silent prayers could be heard. But there were no prayers, no choral processions, and no funerals as there were none alive left to hold them. Only the gray skies were left to weep for the dead. When the last scream for mercy was silenced by our blades, they embedded themselves in us. We went to war against our own subjects. We did our duty. And in it, for the love of our Sovereign, we sacrificed our honor, our conscience, and our souls.”

Misty’s words clogged his throat, as he struggled to continue to choke out his explanation.

“But it didn’t stop. We know it did not stop there. Right and left, people whom we loved and knew, disappeared. There was always an excuse, they got lost in the mountains, or they fell ill. Before we knew it, old acquaintances were nothing more than whispers in the wind. So many lives, Bitru and – “

Misty’s eyes welled with tears as he stopped himself before going too far. He could feel the flames of Rood’s incandescent pupils burrow into his back.

“Rood. Let me ask you, what will our sacrifices accomplish? There is a bridge in the Capital known for suicides. A place where the desolate, the guilty, and the defeated can no longer bear the weight of life. They seek the promise land, sanctuary under the evening star and forgiveness from the forever sunlit heavens, but not solutions. They seek escape. Are we seeking escape Rood?”

Misty awaited an answer but was met with only dreadful silence.

“They are gone, but they live in the memories we hold. The dead expect us to live for them. To right the wrongs, not in a suicidal penitent battle, a battle that will only serve to ease our own conscience, but in the toil and sweat we put in to make the lives of our subjects better. We are immensely powerful Rood, together we rival even the Emperor’s own power, but we need not fight him. With power, we also hold influence to change the Empire for the better. It is by staying alive, righting our wrongs, and not through a self-serving death, by which we atone for our sins.”

Silence.

Misty then felt cold metal press against his skull.

“You do not command me,” Rood said, placing his foot and stepping on Misty’s helpless head.

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted. Rood’s absolute command swept away the miserable sentiment from the great hall and an aura of immense lechery and lust radiated from the platinum-haired dragon. His firm voice held Misty’s mind hostage and subdued him back into total submission.

_That golden armor, gripping his lean strong body. Confident and powerful. Rood exuded salacity_. _The highest quality of men … such luxurious, rich sensuality._

“Ah ah … Th- That said, please forgive me. F-Forgive me for imposing. Forgive me for not informing you earlier. I could neither bring myself to unearth old memories, to speak for the dead, nor face you in my miserable state,” Misty said remembering his humble position.

Again, Misty awaited an answer. They sat in long silence.

“Hmph,” Rood smirked.

Misty still kneeling, still felt Rood’s eyes continue to scorch themselves into his back. Then, just like before, Rood lifted his left leg, edging forward the tip of his golden metallic greaves to Misty’s bowing head. Misty looked forward and saw his restless reflection in the greaves.

“Beg for it, trash.”

Adrenaline coursed through Misty’s blood as he leaned forward. Slowly kissing the knee, then down Rood’s shins, his ankles, the tips of his feet, and then the bottom sole. It became harder for Misty to breathe, as he began to kiss and lick Rood’s armored feet, groveling at his master’s feet, begging for forgiveness with each strand of his saliva he left to glint on Rood. Misty heard the leather upholstery squeak as Rood shifted his posture. A small moan escaped Rood’s lips as his claws stroked his scaled crotch, now tented. Misty closed his eyes, still eating the dirt off his superior’s soles, cleaning it with his tongue, and varnishing the lustrous golden feet with his fluids. Adrenaline raced through his veins more and more rapidly, impatient for more. He faltered and looked up to meet Rood’s eyes. Misty caught a brief flash of his luxurious platinum hair, glistening pink lips smiling, and intense eyes looking down on him.

_Disgusting._

Rood’s foot struck Misty’s stomached and hurled him against the icy cold marble floor. The marble stung Misty’s exposed back while Misty struggled to catch his breath from the strong blow. His thin waist recoiled as a deep dull pain sat just below his belly button while his chest panted. Misty felt unbelievably hot and squirmed with a fiery stimulation.

“I did not say you could look at me.” Rood snarled.

“Y-yes”

_Please give me more. Please. Please. Please!_

Misty scrambled back to his feet, keeping his stare down to the floor, and scampered back to Rood’s feet. It was coated and dripping with his own white spit. Misty’s eyes stayed glued to the floor as he heard Rood strip off his brayette armor protecting his crotch and fling it across the room. Misty held in a groan as his own crotch hardened, stiffening with each visage being produced in his head from sounds alone. His ears ached, numbing his mind, as he heard Rood spit into his claw followed by rhythmic squelches of what he could only imagine as Rood stroking his own firm erection with his smooth leathery claws. Rood stood up in front of his throne.

“Worship me.”

_Mon dieu._

Misty’s lungs filled with the heavy air of sensuality, choking him is own desires. He kissed the wet armored legs again, this time from the bottom up, reaching up to Rood’s thighs where his scale mail began. Misty’s reflection became scattered among the scales as he leaned in to touch his lips against the cold smooth leathery armor. Further and further, until his lips met skin, the base of Rood’s throbbing rod. He continued to kiss up the pulsating shaft, leaving droplets of his oral fluids, before savoring the edges of the beautifully cut head of Rood’s seductive cock. Suddenly, Rood’s claws dug into Misty’s scalp, burying themselves into his slicked black and white hair. In a flash, they pushed Misty’s head back and then thrusted it forward into Rood’s crotch. Rood rammed his hips up to forward Misty’s stunned lips and plunged his smooth pristine cock into Misty’s skull and deep into his slippery throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rood moaned quietly and began repeatedly force his cock in and out of Misty’s slimy mouth by forcefully slamming Misty’s face into his glimmering crotch.

Misty’s hands toured Rood’s waist, rubbing the cool leathery scales adorning his abs and clasping his white leather waistcoat. As Rood found himself faller deeper and deeper into an intoxicating pleasure, his wings began to wrap around Misty, clutching the helpless dragon. Misty soon went limp, having lost control of all his movements to the sex-driven dragon. He could not bear it anymore. The erratic movements were forcing his own erection to rub against his skin while his own breech below convulsed, eagerly ready to accept Rood. He resisted touching himself as per Rood’s orders. His neck ached and his throat was sore, as his mind was dizzied by the oral pleasuring. So much salivary fluids glazed Rood’s pulsating shaft that it began pour out into Misty’s face. The squelches of Misty’s cheek’s peeling away from Rood’s scaled thighs, leaving elongated strands of shimmering spit, indulged Rood’s lewd ears while the sight of his own ivory penis pearled with globs of Misty’s saliva was a visual feast. Finally, Misty felt his will succumb to self-desire as his hands drifted towards his own crotch. Rood landed another firm kick against Misty.

Misty landed on his stomach, with his bare stomach exposed to the chilling cold of the white marble floor. He tried to get up but just as quickly, Misty felt the sharp cold of metal press against his cheek. Misty moaned, excited beyond belief as several thick drops fell onto his flushed face, what Misty could only imagine to be sex fluids and his own spit dripping from Rood’s hard erection. Rood leaned down towards the helpless Misty.

“You know the rules Misty,” Rood whispered softly right into Misty’s right ear.

“Do you want the punishment for naughty boys like you?” Rood purred.

“Please … I need it,” Misty begged.

“Master?”

“M-master, please…”

_S’il vous plait, mon coeur._

Roods entire body fell on his. Rood clasped Misty’s neck and lifted it up, making love to Misty’s beautiful nape. Misty’s body crashed again into the floor again as Rood, in one rough power glide, entered his entire length into Misty. Misty made a blood curdling scream as he felt his bottom rip apart, without any preparation, as it engulfed Rood’s throbbing dick. Rood moaned, dripping with pure eroticism, right into Misty’s red ears, as he began to make curt love to Misty’s pulsating butt hole.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Rood uttered, cursing the disgustingly supple anal folds of Misty.

Rood began to mercilessly ravish Misty’s tight hole. The scintillating golden dragon ritualistically and roughly thrusted himself deep inside Misty, devouring his screaming writhing prey. Rood relished every square-inch of Misty’s internal flesh. Misty, sandwiched between a salacious Rood’s golden scales and the cold hard marble floor, screamed incessantly. At first with pain, as Rood’s relentless avarice for him combusted his lower half, but then, after several deep thrusts, Rood hammered into Misty’s prostate. His loud screams became married with driveling sensuality. Misty’s aches from Rood’s kicks blended into waves of racy pleasure and pulses of ecstasy.

“Ro-ood,” Misty managed cry in between his licentious moans.

“Roo-ood!”

Rood, smitten by Misty’s near unconscious rambling, was even more stimulated. The rough dry high-friction anal penetrations, where every internal crevice and ridge inside Misty clasped onto Rood’s rhythmic cock slowly evolved into a sloppy orgy of fluids as Rood’s rock-hard penis continually gushed out precum, lubricating Misty’s red folds.

“Ahh, ah, ah,” Rood moaned, still religiously pounding Misty into the marble.

“You’re so disgusting Misty. Offering your dirty ass for sex just like that. Hmm?

So nasty. All for my beautiful glistening cock, right? Fuck yeah, ah. Ah!”

Misty’s head was flushed with embarrassment, dripping with sweat, and enraptured with the mind-numbing sex as he was pounded into the marble.

“Ro-ood, please … I-I’m going to cum” whimpered the bottom.

Rood grinned and began to dig his claws into the unhealed scars left by his whip only a few weeks earlier. Rood gave ravishing kisses against Misty’s back, drooling over every area. Sharp pain coursed through the scars as Misty was now near delirious with indulgence. As the abrasive squelches of anal sex echoed in the grand hall, the two dragon’s heavy unsteady breathing began to synchronize. The two were so close they breathed in each other’s lewd breaths. Rood’s abs flexed as his balls tighten, primed for release. He let go of Misty’s scarred back and clamped both of Misty’s wrists against the marble. The lustrous gold metal armor clanging became more irregular as his slender sex hungry body tightened. He leaned in against Misty, and with feverish words said:

“Cum,” before slamming his rose-tinted lips against Misty’s loud lewd lips.

Misty, having long awaited the blessed words from Rood, exploded onto the cold marble floor, spewing his entire white steamy contents all over.

“AHHHHHHH,” Misty screamed as he rode a euphoric goosebumps-giving orgasm that reverberated down into his bones. Misty convulsed in the serotonergic bliss that undulated through him and out his raspy throat.

“Hah, Hah, Aaaaah,” Rood moaned.

He placed his forehead against the back of Misty’s head and plunged as deep as he could into Misty’s clenched ass. His cock exploded and spurted streams of thick globs of creamy white iridescent semen deep inside Misty’s abdomen. Rood moaned again and again, as his abs continued to stiffen and flex. He burrowed further and further inside Misty, as he rode an intense, impassioned, alluring, vulgar, ecstatic orgasm. Rood’s long orgasm continued to thrive as Misty’s anus filled and Rood’s viscous white pearls of cum overflowed out, soaking all his golden scales and Misty’s ass cheeks. Their lips clashed again as they bit each other’s lower lips, attempting to smother and feel each other’s silken lips. In what seemed like a millennium long eruption of pleasure, the two dragons climbed down from their heaven’s ride. The fazed and barely awake Rood arose, peeling himself away Misty and leaving long strands of cum around their lower halves. Rood grinned. He clutched his semi-hard cock and squeezed out the last drops of seed onto the still collapsed sprawling Misty and admired the gorgeous masterpiece he had painted.

* * *

Misty’s heavy eyelids slowly opened, weighed down by the exhausting mating. He awoke to a moonlit room, painted a pale blue. A light cold draft chilled the white silk sheets Misty laid in the nude. He rolled around, feeling the cool smooth silk glide against his slim legs, and saw a nude and uncladded Rood standing in a grand balcony just outside of the bed. The fire in his eyes was dim, like the last embers of a smothered bonfire, as they gazed upon a golden locket.

“Rood?”

Rood turned, closing his palm, and putting aside the locket. The lean athletic dragon strutted back to the bed and slinked into the cool light sheets. Rood wrapped his arms around Misty, giving a gentle embrace and pressed his cold body against Misty’s. Their bare chests and exposed skin slid effortlessly against each other. Misty ran his fingers through Rood’s luxurious platinum locks as Misty savored the decadent soft kiss. Rood then went down and gently nibbled Misty’s neck, tickling him.

“Ha …wait, no, stop Rood!” Misty laughing as he tried get Rood to stop.

“Hmmm?” Rood replied looking up at him with his mouth full of Misty’s white skin.

Rood stopped, leaving a small red love mark near Misty’s clavicle and nuzzled his face against Misty’s.

“I forgive you,” Rood said softly, giving Misty an endearing look with his muted eyes. Misty smiled as his stomach fluttered.

Rood sighed before collapsing himself into the down bed next to Misty.

“Please don’t go alone, you know how powerful he is and it would be even more futile without any of us to he-“ Misty said.

“Shhhh,” Rood calmed Misty, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“I won’t, don’t worry. I thought about it while you were sleeping, but how can I let the Emperor make you cry when only I can do that,” Rood said jokingly.

“Besides … if I die, I won’t get to have any of this.”

Misty moaned, clutching the silky sheets, as Rood spread Misty’s cheeks open under the cool sheets and slowly inserted his erection into Misty. Misty’s anus emitted indecent squelches as the two dragons rocked themselves slowly to the soft drums of love. Misty gasped, catching his breath after a long kiss. Rood stroked Misty’s lewd body, touching every part of him, as one last gentle thrust emptied his creamy seed inside of Misty. Misty came directly onto the satiny sheets, leaving globules of semen everywhere. As Rood drifted asleep, still inside of Misty, Misty wrapped his comforting arms around him. Misty laid awake contemplating, cradling Rood.

Soon, the brilliant morning sun illuminated Rood’s messy silver locks. Misty played with them, twirling his fingers around them, while staring at the still asleep knight. Rood’s arms were still wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go. Misty had stayed awake the entire night thinking, having already slept, and was finally ready to come forward to Rood with a plan.

“Rood?”

“Hmm?” replied Rood, slowly awakening from a deep sleep.

“Rood,” Misty said again.

“There might be a way for you to see Juno again.”

Misty heard no reply, but he felt the splendid room fall into a deep sense of melancholy. Then he felt Rood tighten his hold on Misty’s, hugging him harder and closer.

“It’s the morning and this is the first thing you say to me?” answered Rood.

“It’s a long story, and it explains why we even decided to stop the rebellion, so please Rood, hear me out?”

Misty lifted Rood’s face to meet his and saw that his eyes had been completely doused, on the brink of welling with tears. Misty’s heart broke to see his companion waver just through the mention of Juno.

“Hey, please don’t cry, it’s happy news,” Misty said, trying to ease Rood.

_If there are other versions of us in a parallel world, then there must be another Juno for Rood._


End file.
